disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes / Scripts
You can play as voice the Disney characters by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale and many all the Disney Friends with quotes and scripts. 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse: Quotes and Scripts *Minnie Mouse: Quotes and Scripts *Donald Duck: Quotes and Scripts *Daisy Duck: Quotes and Scripts *Goofy: Quotes and Scripts *Pluto: Quotes and Scripts *Chip and Dale: Quotes and Scripts *Clarice: Quotes and Scripts *Huey, Dewey and Louie: Quotes and Scripts *Scrooge McDuck: Quotes and Scripts *Pete: Quotes and Scripts 'Three Little Pigs and the bully' fdrtfyftdrdtygi *Fifer Pig: Quotes and Scripts *Fiddler Pig: Quotes and Scripts *Practical Pig: Quotes and Scripts 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *Snow White: Quotes and Scripts *The Prince: Quotes and Scripts *Doc: Quotes and Scripts *Grumpy: Quotes and Scripts *Happy: Quotes and Scripts *Sleepy: Quotes and Scripts *Bashful: Quotes and Scripts *Sneezy: Quotes and Scripts *Dopey: Quotes and Scripts 'Pinocchio and the cars' *Pinocchio: Quotes and Scripts *Geppetto: Quotes and Scripts 'Fantasia' *Master Yen Sid: Quotes and Scripts 'The Three Caballeros' *Jose Carioca: Quotes and Scripts *Panchito Pistoles: Quotes and Scripts 'Cinderella' *Cinderella: Quotes and Scripts *Prince Charming: Quotes and Scripts *Fairy God Mother: Quotes and Scripts 'Alice in canadas wonderland' *Alice: Quotes and Scripts *White Rabbit: Quotes and Scripts *Doorknob: Quotes and Scripts *Mad Hatter: Quotes and Scripts *March Hare: Quotes and Scripts *Cheshire Cat: Quotes and Scripts *The Soldier Cards: Quotes and Scripts *The King of Hearts: Quotes and Scripts *The Queen of Hearts: Quotes and Scripts 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan: Quotes and Scripts *Tinker Bell: Quotes and Scripts *Captain Hook: Quotes and Scripts *Mr. Smee: Quotes and Scripts 'Sleeping Beauty' *Aurora: Quotes and Scripts *Prince Phillip: Quotes and Scripts 'The Aristrocats' *Marie: Quotes and Scripts 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh: Quotes and Scripts *Piglet: Quotes and Scripts *Roo: Quotes and Scripts *Tigger: Quotes and Scripts *Rabbit: Quotes and Scripts *Eeyore: Quotes and Scripts *Kanga: Quotes and Scripts *Owl: Quotes and Scripts 'The Little Mermaid' *Ariel: Quotes and Scripts *Flounder: Quotes and Scripts *Sebastian: Quotes and Scripts *King Triton: Quotes and Scripts 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle: Quotes and Scripts *Beast: Quotes and Scripts *Laumiere: Quotes and Scripts *Cogsworth: Quotes and Scripts *Mrs. Potts: Quotes and Scripts *Chip Potts: Quotes and Scripts 'Aladdin' *Aladdin: Quotes and Scripts *Jasmine: Quotes and Scripts *Genie: Quotes and Scripts *Abu: Quotes and Scripts *Magic Carpet: Quotes and Scripts 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *Jack Skellington: Quotes and Scripts *Sally: Quotes and Scripts *Zero the Ghostdog: Quotes and Scripts 'Hercules' *Hercules: Quotes and Scripts *Phil: Quotes and Scripts 'Lilo & Stitch' *Lilo: Quotes and Scripts *Stitch: Quotes and Scripts *Dr. Jumba Jookika: Quotes and Scripts *Pleakley: Quotes and Scripts 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Captain Jack Sparrow: Quotes and Scripts 'Tangled' *Rapunzel: Quotes and Scripts *Flynn Rider: Quotes and Scripts 'Wreck-It Ralph' *Wreck-It Ralph: Quotes and Scripts *Vanellope Von Schweetz: Quotes and Scripts 'Frozen' *Anna: Quotes and Scripts *Elsa: Quotes and Scripts *Olaf: Quotes and Scripts *Pabbie: Quotes and Scripts Category:Lists Category:Quotes and Scripts